falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Lucky 38 presidential suite
}} The Lucky 38 presidential suite, also referred to as the High Roller Suite by Victor, is a player housing location on the 22nd floorCell name of the Lucky 38 casino. Layout The presidential suite features a master bedroom, a guest room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a recreation room. Additional furniture and items can be bought from a terminal in the suite. The terminal can be used to sell items and the items sold to the terminal remain in the inventory. Aside from player housing, the suite acts as a clubhouse for the Courier's companions. All companions can be dismissed to this location as opposed to their previous homes. When in the clubhouse, companions will wander around, sit down, sleep, drink beverages, eat food, and sometimes interact with one another. Master bedroom The master bedroom contains an owned bed, a desk with an unusable terminal, and a small sitting area. The player character may purchase two master wardrobes and two weapon trunks for this room. Recreational room The recreational room houses a pool table, a television, and the snow globe stand. The player character may purchase a Sunset Sarsaparilla vending machine for this room. Guest room The guest room is a fairly large room ideal for companions to stay in. It has two double beds, one footlocker, two wardrobes and furniture. The player character may purchase the guest wardrobe 1 and guest wardrobe 2 upgrades for this room. It contains two smaller-sized Nuka-Colas on the table in front of the entrance. Kitchen The kitchen is a room that contains a long table, two ovens and a refrigerator in which the player character can store food. Additionally, the player character may purchase a workbench, two work bench lockers and a second refrigerator for this room. Bathroom The bathroom is a large area to the left of the master bedroom that contains a few toilets, bathtubs, and a desk. No upgrades can be purchased for this room, but the water is safe to drink. Notable loot * Jake Juice - On the table in the recreational room. Notes * The background music is Radiation Storm, which has been originally used for The Glow in Fallout. * When viewed in the G.E.C.K., the Lucky 38 presidential suite contains 2 suitcases in the master bedroom as well as a liquor cabinet and a gnome in the recreational room. They have been disabled and can be enabled with console commands. * Selling stolen items to the terminal and then buying them back will not remove the 'stolen' status of the item in question. * Companions can be told to wait at the presidential suite by selecting the dialogue option to dismiss them and then confirming that they should meet the Courier at the Lucky 38. (Return to base for ED-E.) * Companions sent to wait in the Lucky 38 will take and consume food and drink items in containers and lying out while the player character is in the room. It is inadvisable to store valuable food and drink items in these containers with idle companions present. * Companions will not take stolen items. * On the pool table in the recreation room, there are 5 billiard balls in the shape of an arrow. The numbers on the balls add up to 38 and the arrow points directly to one of several Lucky 38 posters. * Although all beds in the suite can be slept on, only the bed in the master bedroom is considered "owned", as noted by its designation: "My Bed". The Well Rested bonus will not be received from the other beds. * The bed in the master bedroom may sometimes be occupied by companions and the Courier can sleep next to them. * If items are dropped and clip through the floor, they will respawn in front of the elevator. Appearances The Lucky 38 presidential suite appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs ; Upgrade terminal * The merchant screen accessed through the upgrade terminal has misaligned mouse triggers. The buttons are actually positioned down and to the right of the actual buttons on the screen, making it difficult to correctly select them. To rectify this, click the terminal's "power" button in the background. This will disable the terminal without closing the merchant screen. Keyboard controls also work. * Sometimes, when attempting to sell something to the terminal, the player character will not receive their money for it. If one buys it back at a later point in the game, they will lose money. * The Friend of the Night perk can randomly go on and off while in the suite. ; Containers * When large numbers of items are already stored in the suite's containers, adding more things will cause items to vanish from random containers elsewhere in the suite as if they are going over a limit. * The workbench lockers (#1 and #2) have been found to randomly lose the items stored in them. It is advised not to use them as storage, the wardrobes can be used if there are any spare ones or some other container. (Confirmed without any patch installed - not confirmed with the 1.2 patch installed.) * After upgrading the presidential suite, the containers by the workbench can reset causing the loss of any items placed there. ; Companions * Dismissed companions who are waiting in the suite will remove Nuka-Cola Quartz from the floor or some containers and drink it, applying the effects of this item to the player character. The effect wears off after the same amount of time as it would if the player character used Nuka-Cola Quartz themselves, but wastes the item. It is inadvisable to store Nuka-Cola Quartz in the vending machine, as this is apparently an invitation for non-player characters to take it. It is also possible for each non-player character waiting in the suite to use the item at the same time, thereby stacking the night vision effect on the player. This can be highly inconvenient with two or more non-player characters in the room, as it makes the screen blindingly bright. * Sometimes, the option to tell companions to wait at the Lucky 38 is not available and will not be so for the entirety of the game. This can be fixed if Mr. House is killed and Yes Man is uploaded into the system, or may never be fixed if Mr. House is killed for the NCR before speaking to him for the first time. * Constantly switching between ranged and melee of one of the player character's companions while other companions are in the suite may cause two of them to engage in combat. Due to dismissed companions not being flagged as essential, companions can be killed and remain dead even if not in Hardcore mode, and once combat begins, it can't be stopped until one of them is killed. It can be stopped by recruiting the companion that is losing (except in hardcore mode), rendering them unconscious. * Raul, ED-E, Rex and Lily Bowen will not sleep or take items from containers and Raul will not move around the suite. * Inactive companions may attempt (and succeed) to kill each other without provocation. Reloading from the last save in the game doesn't seem to prevent this problem if it occurs. Even if they aren't already hostile to one another when the player character arrives, the same two companions will consistently fight if left to their own devices. If they don't immediately start fighting when the player character arrives, it is possible to stop the fight before it happens by recruiting one of them. This often occurs due to a glitch with the "eat" idling interaction. If a companion has food on their person and another companion is unable to find an item they will attack in order to loot for food. ** Possible fixes include talking to the agitated companions and dismissing them from the suite before they fight, or simply dropping food items on the ground and waiting for 24 hours. The bug is triggered by a "eat" interaction, so adding food items and waiting will allow the companion performing the action to find a new source of food. ; Other * Occasionally the ability to talk to Victor is lost and the player character cannot leave. There are several possible fixes for this: ** Dismiss or chat with a current companion, and the option to chat with Victor is restored. ** Without a companion, it may be necessary to kill Victor. This can fail The House Always Wins quest. ** The majority of the time, the player character gains access to the elevator as if Victor was dead. ** Reload an earlier save. * After upgrading the suite, it will be in an odd, eerie light blue filter that encompasses the entire suite. This may be triggered by entering the master bedroom. Simply exiting the suite will resolve this. * Some point after completing the side quest Someone to Watch Over Me, convincing Alice Hostetler to leave Vegas to find her own path may cause her to spawn inside the Lucky 38 Presidential suite. She will automatically talk to the Courier, thanking them and explains how she likes not living in an NCR controlled refugee camp. She may either be talking about Aerotech, Freeside, or Bitter Springs. After leaving dialogue, she will not move or leave where she is standing, causing her to live in the suite with the player character and any other companions. She seems to appear after going to sleep, at which point if the Courier wanted to sleep for 15 hours, it will skip and engage in conversation with her. She cannot be interacted with after that. ** Similarly, during the side quest The Moon Comes Over the Tower, Emily Ortal will enter the suite and ask if the Courier has planted the bug yet. She will then exit the casino through the elevator. ** Sometimes other random characters, like the Powder Gangers from the Legion raid camp, or Alerio will appear in the casino. * If Victor is killed, the player character is not allowed to leave the Presidential suite, as the function to interact with the elevator is disabled. * When entering, sometimes the player character will get an unexplained blue 'night vision' effect. This is probably caused by a companion consuming an item which grants night vision - Cateye, Nuka Cola Quartz, etc. Gallery Lucky38hall.jpg|The entry hall Lucky38table.jpg|The pool table (totaling the numbers on the balls equals 38) L38 Bedroom Basic.jpg|Master bedroom without upgrades L38 Bedroom Upgraded.jpg|Master bedroom fully upgraded L38 Kitchen Basic.jpg|Kitchen without upgrades L38 Kitchen Upgraded.jpg|Kitchen fully upgraded References Category:Fallout: New Vegas safehouses Category:Lucky 38 Category:Fallout: New Vegas unmarked locations de:Lucky 38-Präsidentensuite ru:«Лаки 38» — этаж 22%2C люкс uk:«Лаки 38» поверх — 22, люкс